Wulfram
Wulfram is a 32 year old man, hailing from the world of Theia. He is currently the only known member of Daybreak, and a former bodyguard of the Titan of Theia. Appearance See infobox. Personality See RP. Powers and Abilities Physical Ability Wulfram is easily superhuman, even without any of his enhacements. Wulfram can casually lift dozens of tons at once, and blitz most opponents with ease. His reactions are fast enough that he seems to react to attacks before they even happen, attacking his opponents before they even have a chance to get an attack off. Wulfram is both fast and strong enough that he doesn't even require any of his enhancements or other abilities against the large majority of opponents, only using them against others that are on his level. Samurai Techniques Wulfram is a master of Iaido and the Samurai Sabre Technique. With this Wulfram is able to use lightning-fast sword strikes, able to easily prevent his opponents from even attacking and pulling off their own techniques. With Samurai Sabre Technique he is able to surround his blade with his chakra, and form the chakra into whatever shape he wishes. He has large enough reserves of chakra to create massive chakra weapons over his sword. He is able to send long wave chakra slashes and shockwaves from his blade as well. Ninjutsu Wulfram is able to use Inuzuka style Ninjutsu techniques with his partner, Wraith. He is able to easily break through most defenses with these attacks, tunnel underground, and many other things. Additionally, he is able to use a combined transformation technique with his battle wolf to morph together into a werewolf-esque creature, massively enhancing all of his techniques and physical prowess. *Passing Fang *Fang Over Fang *Fang Rotating Fang *Human Beast Combination Transformation *Fang Wolf Fang Nen Wulfram is able to use Nen, and is primarily an emitter, with high levels of skill in enhancement and manipulation. He of course is able to use all of the basic Nen techniques, exponentially enhancing his physical parameters, allowing him to sense those in a radius around him, see Nen techniques, protect himself from mental attacks, and cloak his own energy. With his skills in emission, Wulfram is able to propel himself with extreme levels of speed, allowing him to easily outpace nearly all opponents when combined with his Nen Physical Enhancement, and high levels of base physicality. Also, through a combination of Enhancement and Manipulation, Wulfram is able to heal himself and others from gruesome injuries that would usually be fatal. Moku Moku no Mi Wulfram has eaten the Moku Moku no Mi, making him a "Smoke Human." This allows Wulfram to generate, manipulate, and become smoke. This allows him to easily pass through most physical attacks. He is also able to fly with this ability, by turning part of his body to smoke. He is also able to change the density of his smoke at will, changing it from intangible form to solid whenever he wishes, allowing him to attack and trap his opponents, and block his opponent's techniques as well. Wraith Wraith is Wulfram's pet Battle Wolf. Wraith was born a runt, and abandoned by his family before Wulfram found him. Wraith's growth was stunted, seemingly after being born with too many gourmet cells, and even fully grown he is only about the size of a horse. Wraith accompanies Wulfram at all times, and is just as strong, if not stronger, than Wulfram himself. Ninjutsu Wraith is able to use all of the same Inuzuka techniques as Wulfram, and is able to use them in perfect conjunction with him. Wraith is additionally able to use the Beast Human Clone technique to transform himself into a copy of Wulfram. They are able to use the combined transformation technique to turn into an extremely powerful werewolf like creature. *Beast Human Clone *Passing Fang *Fang Over Fang *Fang Rotating Fang *Human Beast Combination Technique *Fang Wolf Fang Nen Wraith himself is also able to use Nen. Of course, he can use all of the basic techniques that have been explained above. Wraith is also an Emitter as Wolfram is, and is capable of firing extremely destructive cannons and spheres of his Nen, easily powerful enough to devastate almost any opponent and ravage large areas. Gourmet Cells Wraith was born with an excessive amount of Gourmet Cells, and is incredibly powerful. His natural super-speed as a Battle Wolf has been massively enhanced, allowing him to move even faster than Wulfram himself, who is considered a physical monster in the world of Elegy. Wraith can easily blitz most opponents, and his super speed has evolved far enough that he is able to vibrate his own body to such an extent that Wraith is able to phase through physical objects at will. Category:Characters Category:Freezing-Soul Category:Human Category:Male Category:Theia Category:Daybreak Category:Alive